The present invention relates to an automated processing machine used for processing samples placed on slides and having an output device.
The present invention will be described mainly in the context of automated coverslippers, but is basically intended for all automated systems from which holders (called racks) and sample carriers (called “slides”) are output.
In histology, samples are processed using various automated processing machines, such as automated stainers (also called histostainers) and automated coverslippers (or in short just coverslippers). An automated stainer is described, for example, in DE 100 41 229 A1. Automated coverslippers are used to coverslip slides carrying, for example, tissue sections. It is known for this purpose to apply a metered amount of a mounting medium (a kind of liquid glue or adhesive) to the slide and subsequently press a cover slip on the slide in order to seal the same. Such an automated glass coverslipper is marketed, for example, by the applicant under the name “Leica CV5030”.
After coverslipping, the individual slides are usually sorted into a rack or similar holder. According to the design, this rack may either be the input rack in which the respective slides were introduced into the machine, or a separate output rack. The racks containing the slides that were processed by the automated processing machine are then frequently placed into an output device in the form of a drawer unit from where they can be removed.
However, the conventional output system has certain disadvantages which are sought to be overcome by the present invention.
First of all, the machine is unable to detect whether a rack is actually removed after the drawer is opened. This makes automated processing more complicated, because it is necessary to manually confirm a removal operation. Consequently, it is not possible to automatically monitor (or, in other words, to log) the processing.
Moreover, when the drawer is opened or closed too jerkily or too fast, racks received in the drawer may be caused to slip therein, as a result of which, for example, receiving spaces which are actually free may be blocked, or slides may even slip out of a rack. This occurs especially when more than one rack is removed and, therefore, no hand is free to gently close the drawer. Frequently in such cases, the drawer is ungently pushed closed using other parts of the body.
Moreover, it can happen that the drawer is pulled out while a rack is being placed into the drawer inside the machine, which may even result in damage to the machine and/or to the rack.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved way of outputting processed slides.